Freight
, Las Venturas, in GTA San Andreas.]] The Freight is a train in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description The Freight's locomotive (available only in a gray color) is based on a EMD SD40-2, while its flatbed cars are actually stripped down chassis of the locomotive; the flatbed cars have ample room to carry up to a full size car along with the player, making the train somewhat useful in travel. In addition to flatbed cars, game files reveal that a boxcar variant exists but remains unused in the game;http://nl.wikigta.org/wiki/Freight third party mods allow the player to pull these boxcars instead of the flatbeds. The Freight itself is presumably loaded off the Freight Train Station in El Corona north of Unity Station, or at the Sobell Rail Yards. Like the Brown Streak, the Freight can be used to start delivery missions which are necessary to achieve 100% game completion. The train has some realistic effects, particularly the ability to derail it at high speeds. The train begins to shake above 47 m/s (~170 km/h), at which speed it will derail upon turning. Trains are immune to all forms of damage, including weapon damage, fire and any physical obstruction, however derailment will render them useless. There are no 1st/3rd person views when driving or traveling in the train, and the cinematic view mode is the only view available. Some third party trainers can offer different viewpoints. Appearance in Missions Although not making much appearance during the storyline, it has a prominent use in missions. * A Freight train appears in the opening cutscene, forcing Pulaski to wait for it to pass. * In the Ryder mission Catalyst, the player must steal weaponry from a Freight train. If the mission is failed before the train leaves, the weapons on the flatbed will disappear, though the Freight will remain locked. * During the mission Snail Trail for Frank Tenpenny, the player is required to follow a Brown Streak train with a reporter on board, who is going to meet somebody. Freights can appear on the other track. Following them back to San Fierro will have them leave the track and fly over the dock. * In the Truth mission Green Goo, the player is required to steal green goo from an Army Freight train. Trivia *If the train's engine happens to end up in water, it will stay afloat indefinitely, with the sound of the engine audible above and below water. The player can climb atop the unsinkable engine as if it were a stationary platform, a testament to the train's indestructibility. *If the faster cars cheat is enabled, the Freight will appear more often. * If Freight missons are started and then canceled, the train will go into a 3rd person mode for a little bit, this also works with the Brown Streak. * It's possible for the player to climb onto the flatbed and ride the train that way. The game remains in standard view mode throughout the ride. See also *Train *Brown Streak }} de:Freight (SA) es:Freight pl:Freight Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Trains Category:Brown Streak Railroad